


Tuż przed północą

by Conreeaght



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Polski | Polish, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Torture, mention of Pepper's death, what if
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pół roku po ataku na willę w Malibu i śmierci Pepper, Tony nadal ukrywa się przed światem w swojej nowojorskiej wieży. Nikt i nic, nawet nowe zagrożenie dla świata, nie zmusi go, by powrócił jako Iron Man.<br/>Wszystko się zmienia pewnej nocy, tuż przed północą...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrospekcje i powroty

_Sir, pan Rogers czeka w salonie już pół godziny._

Tony przerwał pracę i podniósł głowę. Kilka przewodów zwisało smętnie z jednego końca wybebeszonej rękawicy, którą już od godziny próbował przyspawać pokrywy. Kiedyś było to znacznie prostsze, znacznie bardziej przyjemne. Cieszył się każdą minutą spędzoną w warsztacie. Dziś musiał przerwać już kilka razy, gdy dłonie zaczynały mu drżeć niepokojąco.

– Znasz protokół, Jarvis – rzucił, nie ściągając nawet gogli i wrócił do natrętnego kabelka.

_Oczywiście, sir, ale pan Rogers nalega. Zakomunikował, że nie wyjdzie dopóki się z panem nie zobaczy._

Wytrwałość i upór Steve'a zaczynały być naprawdę męczące. Poprzednim razem prawie nocował na jego kanapie, na szczęście potrzebowali go gdzie indziej.

Zacisnął palce na spawarce. Nieważne ile razy im powtarzał i tak przychodzili. Każdy próbował na swój sposób. Clint z Nataszą. Bruce. Nawet Fury. Chyba najwięcej razy odwiedził go Kapitan. Nic nie sprawiło, by zmienił zdanie. Nie wyjdzie z warsztatu, nie przyłączy się do SHIELD i nie, nie reaktywuje Avengersów. Nie byli mu potrzebni. Miał dość ich zatroskanych twarzy, współczujących gestów i słów. Chciał pracować. Tylko pracować. Pracować, aby o niej zapomnieć.

Warknął wściekły, gdy rozgrzany kawałek metalu wyślizgnął się spod obudowy i spadł wprost na odsłonięte przedramię. Ręce znów zaczęły mu się trząść. Wystarczyło jedno małe wspomnienie. Cisnął narzędzie na stół i odetchnął. To było tylko małe oparzenie.

– Dobra, Jarvis, powiedz naszemu gościowi, że zaraz przyjdę – powiedział, niechętnie podnosząc się od stołu. – I zaproponuj mu coś do picia.

_Jak pan sobie życzy, sir._

Pomasował zdrętwiały od siedzenia w bezruchu kark i przeczesał włosy, które już od dawna nie widziały fryzjera. Nie obchodziło go to szczególnie.

Powie tylko Steve'owi, żeby pieprzyli się razem z Furym i będzie mógł tu wrócić. Do jedynego miejsca, w którym jeszcze czuł się bezpiecznie.

 

Steve podszedł do okna. Panorama Nowego Jorku z tej wysokości wydawała się być nieskazitelna, jakby Chitauri nigdy nie zaatakowali. Ich wielkie zwycięstwo nad armią Lokiego należało do przeszłości, jednak mieli teraz gorszego wroga, który próbował rzucić na kolana cały kraj. Nie sięgnął jeszcze po świat, a i tak wszyscy żyli w wiecznym strachu. Nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy i gdzie uderzy, kogo lub co obierze za cel. Nie bał się SHIELD, która tak naprawdę przestała panować nad sytuacją miesiące temu. Jego zespół pracował po kilka zmian, by pomóc, ale to nie wystarczało. Drużyna była niepełna. Nie bez...

– Jarvis zapomniał o drinku, co? – Pogodny głos wyrwał Steve'a z zadumy. Obrócił się i oniemiał.

Nie widział Starka już od wielu tygodni, Właściwie ostatni raz spotkali się na pogrzebie. Po tym strasznym wypadku w Malibu miliarder zaszył się w apartamencie na szczycie Stark Tower i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał. Nie odbierał telefonów, nie odpisywał na wiadomości. Odciął się od wszystkich przyjaciół, od tego, kim był jeszcze pół roku. Całe szczęście, że pozostali Avengersi nie widzieli go w tym żałosnym stanie.

Stojący przed nim mężczyzna był ruiną. Cieniem samego siebie. Kilkudniowy zarost. Włosy sięgające niemal do ramion. Ciemne sińce pod oczami, jakby ktoś go pobił. Zapadnięte policzki i ubranie wiszące na wychudzonym ciele. W Tonym niewiele zostało z butnego Iron Mana. Steve aż za dobrze wiedział dlaczego. Jego przyjaciel stracił wolę życia, ale on nie zamierzał dopuścić, żeby ich teraz zostawił. Kraj go potrzebował, podobnie, jak towarzysze broni, jak on sam. Tej odrobiny złośliwego humoru, która zwykle buzowała w Tonym nawet w najgorszych momentach. Przynajmniej kiedyś.

– Nie zapomniał. Nie przyszedłem pić – odezwał się w końcu, obserwując, jak Stark podchodzi do barku i nalewa sobie szkockiej po sam brzeg.

– Twoje zdrowie, Sopelku, w takim razie – odezwał się, unosząc szklaneczkę w parodii toastu. – Fury ciebie przysłał? Znów czegoś potrzebuje? – zapytał wreszcie, gdy wychylił już całego drinka.

Steve'a aż przeszedł dreszcz. Ileż tamten musiał wypić ostatnio, że nawet nie mrugnął. Nie mógł patrzeć na to, co Tony ze sobą robił. Pokręcił w końcu głową i zbliżył się do barku.

– Martwimy się, Tony – westchnął ciężko. – Niektórzy myślą, że nie żyjesz.

– A tak, widziałem gazety – odparł tamten obojętnie i wyświetlił na monitorach wszystkie ostatnie nagłówki. Prasa pełna była spekulacji. Ktoś rozsiewał plotkę, że Tony zginął w Malibu, a w wieży mieszka sobowtór. Wcześniej pisali o tym, że Stark jest klonem na usługach Chitauri i próbowano dojść, co tak naprawdę się stało, gdy Iron Man wleciał z pociskiem w portal. Kapitanowi robiło się niedobrze. Nikt już nawet nie próbował niczego dementować. Najmniej jednak wydawał się tym wszystkim przejmować miliarder.

– Powinieneś zacząć wychodzić do ludzi – powiedział, odsuwając jeden z ekranów. – Kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłeś?

– Nie tak dawno. Dzięki za troskę, mamo – mruknął Tony wyraźnie poirytowany. – To już wszystko, a może coś jeszcze chcesz odhaczyć ze swojej bohaterskiej listy obowiązków? Mam dużo pracy.

Rogers pokręcił tylko głową.

– Tony, nad czym ty tak pracujesz już tyle czasu? – spytał, czując tylko narastający żal do przyjaciela, że opuścił ich, kiedy potrzebna była się każda pomoc, gdy ginęli cywile i agenci, próbujący ich chronić.

– Nie twój zasrany interes, żołnierzyku! – palnął miliarder i wściekle odstawił szklankę na stolik. Szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony, kalecząc przy tym dłonie mężczyzny, który nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wzdrygnął się, jakby ktoś na moment wyrwał go z transu. – Boże, Steve, przepraszam...

Kapitan jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Porzucił właśnie nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek będzie lepiej.

– To nie ma sensu, Tony. Po prostu pamiętaj, że masz przyjaciół, którzy teraz ciebie bardzo potrzebują.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Starka, po prostu wyszedł. Poczuł, że właśnie go stracili. Zawiódł wszystkich tak bardzo, a szczególnie przyjaciela.

 

Kiedyś śnił o spadaniu. Z początku leciał coraz wyżej, coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie jego własna brawura go gubiła. Tracił sygnał, nie mógł przywrócić systemu. Zbroja była martwa, tak samo jak i on.

Tej nocy również śnił o spadaniu, ale to nie on opadał bezwładnie, nie on umierał.

 

Poderwał się roztrzęsiony. Przepocony podkoszulek kleił się do ciała. Z trudem opanował drżenie rąk i sięgnął po fiolkę z lekami. Miał nadzieję, że podwójna dawka wystarczy. W końcu schował twarz w dłoniach, czekając aż atak złagodnieje, ale zamiast tego zalała go fala obrazów, której nie mógł powstrzymać.

Koszmar, który zawsze powracał.

Nie przerażały go rakiety sunące majestatycznie w powietrzu ani stropy willi walące mu się na głowę. Nie czuł nawet bólu, gdy odłamki szkła cięły skórę. To wszystko było zbyt trywialne. Wszystko poza jej ciałem spadającym w toń oceanu. Ciałem, które wynosił na brzeg. Nie mógł zapomnieć mokrych, splątanych włosów, które otuliły twarz Pepper, ukrywając poranioną twarz, zsiniałe usta, puste, martwe oczy.

Jęknął głośno i potrząsnął głową. Znów to sobie robił. Nie pamiętał już nawet nocy, którą przespałby spokojnie, bez jakichkolwiek snów. Sceny z Nowego Jorku i Malibu prześladowały go, mieszając się, tworząc jeden potworny, wiecznie żywy koszmar.

Może Steve miał rację. Powinien wyjść z tej wieży. Wiedział, że nie tylko Avengersi potrzebują Iron Mana. Próbował, naprawdę próbował ze wszystkich sił jakie jeszcze mu pozostały, ale ilekroć zbliżał się do zbroi, coś lodowatego chwytało go za serce i sprawiało, że nie mógł złapać tchu. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że to jedyna rzecz, która może go ochronić. Czuł się niezniszczalny. Nie mógł się bardziej pomylić. Ta pewność siebie kosztowała go tak wiele.

Odetchnął cicho. Jego serce przestało wariować, tak samo jak myśli. Ogarnęło go przyjemne odrętwienie, gdy przez krótką chwilę nic już nie czuł, nic go nie obchodziło. Podniósł się w końcu z łóżka i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę windy. Ten nienaturalny spokój ducha, jaki oferowały mu leki, zawsze przydawał się w warsztacie. Praca dawała mu ukojenie, nie musiał myśleć o niczym więcej niż o drucikach, rezystorach, lutownicach. Może tym właśnie się stał. Mechanikiem, nie Iron Manem.

 

Gdyby Jarvis mu nie przypominał za każdym razem, pewnie zupełnie zapominałby o jedzeniu. Dziś z pewnością też zignorowałby ostatni głos rozsądku, jaki pozostał mu w życiu, lecz jego organizm sam nie zaczął się dopominać. Ssanie w żołądku przypomniało mu jednak, że nie miał nic w ustach od kilkunastu godzin. W końcu zostawił narzędzia i wybrał się na krótką wycieczkę do kuchni.

Pracował tak zawzięcie, że nie zauważył jak z nocy zrobił się dzień, a dnia znów noc. Podświetlany kuchenny zegar mrugał zielonkawo, informując, że do północy zostało może z czterdzieści minut.

Zajrzał do lodówki, ale znalazł tam tylko butelkowaną wodę i napoczętą kanapkę z tuńczykiem, który zdążył już posinieć i zaczął wypływać spod chleba. Skrzywił się i jak najszybciej pozbył tej kolacji przed paru dni. Ostatecznie przygotował sobie stos tostów.

– Chyba pora na zakupy, Jarvis – powiedział w końcu, żując przypalony chleb niechętnie.

_Życzy pan sobie coś konkretnego, sir?_

– To co zawsze – rzucił i po chwili dodał jeszcze. – Wykreśl tylko tuńczyka.

_Oczywiście_.

Tosty jakoś nieszczególnie mu smakowały, ale wmusił w siebie kilka, a resztę wyrzucił. Od czasu... od czasu, gdy ją stracił, jego tryb życia stał się jeszcze bardziej nieregularny. Stracił apetyt i żywił się czym popadnie. Jarvis zamawiał dla niego jedzenie, które obsługa w milczeniu dostarczała do jego kuchni. To mu odpowiadało. Nie miał nawet ochoty zamawiać żadnych wymyślnych dań.

Jadł. Spał. Robił wszystko, by przetrwać. Egzystował w dziwnym zawieszeniu, z którego nie planował się wyrwać. W żadną stronę. Może jego przyjaciele bali się, że zagłodzi się na śmierć? Że rzuci się ze szczytu wieży? Co oni mogli wiedzieć... Nie to obiecał Pepper, gdy siedział z nią na brzegu i obserwował, jak ich dom osuwa się w toń oceanu, a jego życie zamienia się w ruinę, ale ona nie mogła go już usłyszeć. W tamtej jednej chwili, gdy czuł jeszcze cokolwiek, poprzysiągł zemstę, a potem uciekł... Uciekł, żeby się przygotować. Jego gniew nie spadł na morderców Pep, jak sobie obiecał. Zamiast tego pracował od miesięcy i zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy. Jakoś... Kiedyś z pewnością, gdy już tylko przestanie mu się robić niedobrze na widok zbroi.

Niespodziewanie cała kuchnia zalśniła krwistą czerwienią. Podniósł głowę wprost na szereg powiadomień, które wyświetliły się na blacie, niczym na monitorze komputera.

_Sir_ , odezwał się bardzo formalnie Jarvis _. Skanery wykryły obce promieniowanie na terenie Nowego Jorku._

– Źródło? – spytał szybko, gdy zamiast ataku paniki, poczuł niespodziewany skok adrenaliny. Tego się nie spodziewał.

_Wszystko wskazuje na Asgard._

Asgard? Czyżby to Thor złożył im niespodziewaną wizytę. Nie mieli od niego wieści od dawna. Gdyby zjawił się na Ziemi, Tony na pewno wiedziałby o tym pierwszy. Skanery podłączone do satelit zbierały dane o każdej porze bez przerwy od czasu ataku armii Chituari. Do tej pory jednak wszystkie pozostały uśpione, dając światu fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa i nadzieję, że inwazja z innego świata czy z kosmosu się nie powtórzy.

– Jarvis, możesz namierzyć cel i podać mi bardziej dokładne dane? – spytał i ruszył w stronę warsztatu.

_Zakłócenia uniemożliwiają dokładną identyfikację, sir. Pobieram dane._

– Potrzebuję pełnej lokalizacji. Na razie bądź w pogotowiu.

_Jest pan pewien?_

Miał wrażenie, że elektroniczny majordomus się zawahał. To był coś nowego. Zaraz zrozumiał, co miał na myśli.

Stał przed zbroją. Złota przyłbica hełmu błyszczała w sztucznym świetle jarzeniówek. Ciemne szczeliny wizjerów wpatrywały się w niego złośliwie. Jesteś pewien, Stark? Czy masz dość odwagi? Pociemniało mu przed oczami, więc zacisnął powieki. Wstrząsały nim dreszcze tak silne, że aż musiał złapać się stojaka na narzędzia.

Czym jesteś bez swojej zbroi? Kto mu to powiedział. Steve. Wieki temu.

Jestem wszystkim bez swojej zbroi.

Geniusz. Miliarder. Playboy. Filantrop.

Ale w zbroi jestem czymś więcej.

Iron Man. Bohater.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na czerwono-złoty napierśnik, a potem na hełm. Wcale nie szczerzył się do niego w złowrogim uśmiechu. Mdłości minęły nagle i poczuł dziwną ulgę.

– Jarvis, jestem gotowy. Uruchom protokół.

Zbroja połknęła go niczym żarłoczna bestia, a wnętrze hełmu rozświetliło się wskazaniami diagnostycznymi. Wszystkie systemy były sprawne i gotowe. Winda wyniosła go na taras apartamentu.

_Sir, protokół jest gotowy do inicjacji._

– No to dalej. Przywitajmy Thora z honorami.

Wystartował niepewnie, powoli, ale potem już jakoś poszło.

 

W pierwszym odruchu zamknął oczy. Im wyżej leciał, tym mocniej zaciskał powieki. Od miesięcy nie odważył się na taką ekstrawagancję. Nie chciał patrzeć na zbroję, o locie nie wspominając. Tygodniami wmawiał sobie, że to nic takiego, że to chwilowe, że minie. Nie minęło i w pewnym momencie zamknął swój pancerz na cztery spusty i starał się nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele. Przynajmniej nie o tym konkretnym modelu. Tym, którego błędy systemowe i konstrukcyjne tyle go kosztowały.

_Sir, przy tej prędkości wkrótce wejdziemy w stratosferę. Doradzałbym jej zmniejszenie._

Rozwarł powieki. Odczyty poraziły go żółcią i jaskrawą czerwienią. Wzniósł się zdecydowanie za wysoko.

Szybko obniżył pułap i dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Lotu. Pędu. Kontroli nad zbroją i własnym ciałem.

Przyspieszył znacznie. Był niczym pocisk nie do powstrzymania. Wykonał popisową beczkę, a potem korkociąg w dół. W niemal ostatniej chwili ponownie wzbił się do góry. Z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Nie sądził nawet, że jest jeszcze w stanie to zrobić.

– Jarvis, co z tymi współrzędnymi? – rzucił, wyrównując lot nad szczytami wieżowców.

Rząd cyfr wyświetlił się prawie natychmiast we wnętrzu hełmu.

_Bethesda Terrace, Central Park_ , skomentował SI beznamiętnie.

– Central Park? – powtórzył cicho. Skąd? Dlaczego tam? Dlaczego to brzmiało tak znajomo?

Wtedy przypomniał mu się ten poranek kilka dni po ataku na Nowy Jork. To z tego miejsca każdy z członków drużyny ruszył w swoją stronę. Stąd Thor zabrał swojego szalonego, adoptowanego braciszka z powrotem do Asgardu. Przypływ złych przeczuć na krótką chwilę go obezwładnił. Miał ochotę natychmiast zmienić kurs. Zawrócić. Zawrócić jak najszybciej i schronić się w wieży, w warsztacie.

Z trudem się powstrzymał. Nie tym razem. Tak daleko udało mu się zajść tego dnia. Lęk to rzecz naturalna i niczym ból przypominał mu, że wciąż żyje i ma powód, by żyć dalej.

Obniżył lot. Alarm zapiszczał cicho, gdy otarł się zbroją o czubki drzew.

– O cicho, lakier nawet się nie zadrapał – burknął i w końcu wylądował.

To dziwne, ale taras i plac przed fontanną były zupełnie puste, a ledwie dochodziła północ. Potem sobie przypomniał. Godzina policyjna. Od czasu, gdy na całym świecie wzmogły się ataki terrorystyczne ze strony dość enigmatycznego agresora, który więcej wysadzał niż mówił, kilkanaście metropolii i miast wprowadziło liczne restrykcje. Godzina policyjna była jedną z nich i wszystko zaczęło się właśnie tu, w Nowym Jorku.

Szedł powoli, trochę ociężale w zbroi, która nie była raczej przystosowana do takiego poruszania się. Przełączył wizjer na skaner promieniowania, które stało się znacznie słabsze niż początkowo.

– Hej, Jarvis, gdzie nasz gość? – spytał nieco poirytowany. Jeżeli to SHIELD z Rogersem próbowali mu wykręcić właśnie jakiś cholerny numer, żeby tylko wyciągnąć go z domu, to popamiętają ten świetny pomysł.

Ciemną, smukłą sylwetkę, wspartą ciężko o cembrowinę fontanny dostrzegł nawet wcześniej nim zdążył go ostrzec Jarvis.

_Sir, obawiam się, że to nie pan Thor. To jego..._

– Widzę – przerwał brutalnie SI i uruchomił pełną gotowość bojową zbroi.

Już zaczynał wierzyć w swoje szczęście. Nawet żart Steve'a przyjąłby z ulgą. W zamian za to, pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy, gdy odważył się wyjść z bezpiecznego apartamentu, dostał to. Los sobie chyba z niego zakpił.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – wycedził, gdy padło na niego spojrzenie zielonych oczu.

Na jasnej, bledszej niż zapamiętał, twarzy pojawił się zaraz słaby uśmiech.

– Coś ciebie śmieszy, Rogasiu? – spytał i wycelował w niego repulsory w rękawicach.

Nie wyglądało, by jego niespodziewany gość zechciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale przynajmniej w końcu przestał się szczerzyć jak głupi. Coś jednak było bardzo nie tak, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Mimo to starał się udawać przed sobą samym, że wcale nie ma złych przeczuć, że wszystko jest w porządku i wszystko świetnie się składa, choć zapuchnięte, przekrwione oczy Lokiego, jego głęboko przecięta warga i dziwna karminowa smuga pokrywająca kruczoczarne włosy sugerowały coś zgoła innego.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, trochę krzywo, acz z dziwnym uczuciem satysfakcji. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, Asgardczyk z pewnością sobie na to w pełni zasłużył.

– I bardzo dobrze się składa – mruknął do siebie. – Jarvis? Uruchom protokół _Gra o tron_.

Nie czekał na potwierdzenie. Jeden strzał wystarczył tym razem, by ogłuszyć coś nawet większego i potężniejszego niż bóg kłamstwa.


	2. Protokół „Gra o tron”

_IRON MAN ŻYJE!_

_Anonimowe źródło podaje, że Tony Stark w końcu opuścił swoją kryształową górę, którą my znamy jako Stark Tower. To samo źródło wypatrzyło Starka w jego niesamowitej zbroi tuż przed północą nad Nowym Jorkiem. My zadajemy sobie pytanie czy to prawdziwy miliarder czy może jeden z jego sobowtórów?_

Tony zacisnął wargi i starł plik z ekranu jednym gestem. W zakładkach miał tego więcej. Artykuły i programy telewizyjne pojawiały się już od kilku dni. Pełne spekulacji, złośliwości, ciekawości i całkiem słusznej złości skierowanej na niego i jego opieszałość. Nie doczytał niczego do końca i na szczęście wiadomości pojawiały się coraz rzadziej. Wiedział, że dziennikarze koczują pod jego domem, ale ochrona ich nie wpuści. Dziwił się tylko, że jeszcze nie odwiedził go ani nikt z SHIELD, ani Steve. Cieszył się w duchu. Nie musiał przynajmniej się tłumaczyć, dlaczego w zbroi opuścił wieżę i czemu odwiedził w niej Central Park. Bardziej niepokoił jednak fakt, dlaczego żaden z agentów nie pojawił się w parku w tym samym czasie. Nikt go na razie nie nachodził, a protokół _Gra o tron_ działał wyjątkowo sprawnie.

Obrócił się i uruchomił inny ekran, na którym ukazało się kilka obrazów i odczytów. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że tak poszło łatwo. Pamiętał, jak było poprzednim razem, dlatego zwiększył wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Każdy skaner, każda czujka, każdy alarm chodziły na najwyższych obrotach.

Loki nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr na swojej pryczy. Wyglądał wyjątkowo niewinnie, gdy ciemne loki opadały mu na twarz, przysłaniając zamknięte oczy. Lecz jego nie oszuka. Mógł udawać, że śpi, ale Tony wiedział doskonale, że jego gość tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment. Zdążył już nauczyć się tego w Nowym Jorku i była to dla niego lekcja szczególnie bolesna, choć do ataku na dom w Malibu nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Całą odpowiedzialność ponosił ten mieniący się bogiem mężczyzna. Jednak Tony w bogów nie wierzył. Każdego można pokonać, każdego można złamać, każdemu można udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli. Zamierzał postąpić tak z Lokim. Odegrać się za każdy koszmar, dowieść winy za wszystko, co się stało potem. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie jak tego dokonać. Mógł Asa trzymać jedynie w tej celi, którą sam skonstruował na podstawie ulepszonego planu SHIELD, dodając od siebie coś zupełnie nowego. Jak bardzo Loki musiał się na to zdziwić, gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność i jak bardzo chciało mu się śmiać, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał.

Podniósł się od stołu i ruszył do sypialni. Czuł, że dziś się wyśpi.

 

Podobała mu się noc w wieży Starka. Tak cicha i spokojna. Przemknął niezauważony przez przestronny salon, który miał okazję poznać już wcześniej. Nie wiązał z nim najlepszych wspomnień, ale wtenczas wydawało mu się, że to wszystko część większego planu. Przystanął na krótką chwilę przed oknem i spojrzał w dół, na panoramę śpiącego miasta. To wszystko mogło należeć do niego, choć wcale nie takie było jego marzenie. Ktoś inny wypalił w jego myślach to pragnienie, tę chęć zniszczenia. Teraz wszystko znajdowało się poza jego zasięgiem. Musiał ukrywać się przed wszystkimi, zdany na łaskę jednego śmiertelnika.

Poruszył się i wkrótce znalazł drogę do pozostałych komnat. Wszystkim daleko było do asgardzkiego przepychu, ale ta prostota miała swój urok. Chłodne barwy i zimne szkło idealnie komponowały się z jego obecnym nastrojem. Jedynie wszechobecny bałagan, poupychane, brudne naczynia i toczące się po podłodze butelki wzbudziły w nim politowanie. Ominął z gracją stos śmieci, który piętrzył się w korytarzu i westchnął tylko. Jak ktokolwiek mógł żyć w takim... chlewie?

Rozglądał się i kręcił po apartamencie, aż w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Sypialnię Starka. Wsunął się do środka bezszelestnie. Okna zostały przyciemnione, ale to mu nie przeszkodziło. W ciemności wiodło go maleńkie, wznoszące się i opadające światło. Powód jego niepowodzeń.

Zbliżył się do łóżka, w którym spał Midgardczyk. Bez swojej zbroi wyglądał tak niepozornie i bezbronnie. Bardzo śmiertelnie.

Usiadł na brzegu posłania. Prosty sztylet pojawił się w jego dłoni szybciej niż myśl. Przysunął ostrze do szyi swojego wroga i rozkoszował się tą chwilą, która w jego umyśle ciągnęła się niemal w nieskończoność. Mógłby to zrobić w tej chwili, bez żadnego wahania.

Nieświadomy niczego mężczyzna spał z nosem wciśniętym w zgięcie łokcia. Niespodziewanie jego oddech przyspieszył, a on sam poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby wyczuł intruza tuż obok siebie. Nie przebudził się mimo wszystko, ale kręcił nerwowo, mamrocząc coś przez sen.

Loki skrył sztylet, odgarnął ciemnobrunatne, splątane włosy z twarzy człowieka i wsunął smukłe palce na jego czoło.

– Ciii, spokojnie – wymruczał, głaszcząc jego skroń powoli. Podziałało lepiej niż magia. Stark uspokoił się wkrótce i znów zapadł w głębszy sen.

Urywki koszmaru zainteresowały Lokiego szczególnie. Mętlik w myślach wroga nadzwyczaj go uradowały. Nie dostrzegał szczegółów i nie był w stanie sięgnąć po więcej bez przebudzenia mężczyzny, ale dowiedział się już dość. Zniszczenie i śmierć. Gorycz i lęk. Tak wiele żalu. Tak wiele chęci samounicestwienia. Jakże dobrze znał je wszystkie. Cały ten ból. W innej sytuacji...

Potrząsnął głową w końcu, przepędzając niechciane wspomnienia. Lepiej hołubić plan, który wypełnił teraz jego myśli. Skoro poznał już znużenie i strach Starka, mógł je wykorzystać. Przywołać widma z niedalekiej przeszłości. Złożyć propozycję. Mógł to zrobić, chciał tego, ale nie w tej chwili.

– Wkrótce – wyszeptał do ucha miliardera, pozwalając by jego własna iluzja rozpadła się w szmaragdowy pył i rozpłynęła w ciemnościach.

 

Nad sobą miał wszechświat. Miliardy złotych gwiazd rozświetlały wielobarwne, wiecznie nocne niebo. Nigdy nie widział czegoś równie pięknego, czegoś tak cichego. Przez krótką chwilę czuł się tu jak w domu. Ciepło wypełniło jego ciało, a spokój myśli. Mógłby tu zostać. Zostać już na zawsze, nigdy się nie budzić...

 

Świt powitał go deszczem. Lodowata mżawka wypełniała powietrze, a Nowy Jork skrył się pod szarym, ponurym oparem mgły.

Tony usiadł na łóżku i niemal w tej samej chwili obezwładnił go pulsujący ból głowy.

– Jarvis, ile wczoraj wypiłem? – jęknął, opadając ciężko na poduszki.

_Według moich danych w pana wczorajszym menu poza wodą nie było żadnych innych płynów, sir._

Próbował wymyślić jakąś złośliwą uwagę, lecz trudno było mu w ogóle skupić myśli. SI, jak zawsze zresztą, i tak by tego nie docenił.

Zamknął oczy i leżał nieruchomo, zbierając siły na kolejny dzień. Miał co robić. Wyjątkowo jego myśli pobiegły nie do warsztatu i projektu, a do celi.

Cela.

Kto by pomyślał, że wybuduje takie cudo w swojej wieży. Projekt SHIELD okazał się być wadliwy, dlatego dopracował i poprawił każdą potencjalną usterkę. Teraz powinna wytrzymać wszystko, nie tylko Hulka, ale i potężnych, kosmicznych półbogów. Kilka jego własnych usprawnień z pewnością wprawiłoby naukowców szpiegowskiej organizacji w zawstydzenie, a cała reszta przeróbek również o zawał. Zamierzał zbudować coś większego, bardziej imponującego, ale na razie prototyp w warsztacie musiał wystarczyć. Tłumaczył sobie, że to warunki i tak lepsze niż jego gość sobie zasłużył.

Zwlókł się z łóżka w końcu. Musiał doprowadzić się do porządku przed śniadaniem, którym planował uraczyć również Lokiego. Nie zamierzał okazywać słabości przed półbogiem, jakkolwiek idiotycznie brzmiało to określenie. Nie zamierzał go też głodzić, trzeba zachować jakieś resztki przyzwoitości. Nawet skazańcowi w celi śmierci przysługiwał ostatni posiłek, prawda?

Potrząsnął głową, bo ta myśl zabrzmiała dość ponuro. Loki nie powinien być w ogóle jego problemem. Przetestuje wszystkie funkcje celi, sprawdzi czy pęta działają i wyda go SHIELD. Niech Fury i jego wesoła gromadka się martwią.

Z takim postanowieniem zamknął się w łazience.

 

Tony zdążył prawie zapomnieć jak dobrze może czuć się czysty człowiek. Godzina w strugach gorącej wody ukoiła jego kiepskie poranne samopoczucie. Pomogła też kawa ze świeżo zmielonych ziaren. Na początku rozkoszował się jej smakiem, jakby pił ją po raz pierwszy życiu, ale dwa kubki później był już gotów do działania.

Przygotował talerz z tostami i jeszcze więcej kawy. Prawdopodobnie jego gość nie zasłużył na nic poza suchym chlebem i wodą, ale niech wie, że za dobre zachowanie nie będzie głodował. Ze śniadaniem na tacy ruszył w stronę windy, gdy rozległo się ciche pikanie, a Jarvis powiadomił go o oczekującym połączeniu.

_To pułkownik Rhodes, sir_ , dodał SI.

Miliarder uniósł brew. Coś takiego, przyjaciel marnotrawny się odnalazł. Nie rozmawiali od dawna. Na pogrzebie Pep nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Tony miał mu za złe, że nie zjawił się na wezwanie o pomoc. Potem było już za późno. Patriota w lśniącej zbroi.

– W porządku, odbiorę w drodze do warsztatu, Jarv – rzucił, a gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, nacisnął przycisk zatrzymujący windę i odebrał.

– Tooony, trochę ci to zajęło, bracie – usłyszał zaraz.

Chciał przywitać go chłodno, powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale w rzeczywistości, ile by nie walczyli, James nadal był jego przyjacielem. Chyba.

– Rhodey, kupę czasu – wydusił z siebie po chwili milczenia i walki z samym sobą.

– To prawda, Tony? Wróciłeś do akcji? – Rhodes brzmiał dziwnie żywo bez swojego zwykłego spokoju. Inżynierowi jakoś ta ekscytacja się nie udzieliła.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparł, przekładając tacę do drugiej ręki.

– Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jedna trzecia Nowego Jorku uległa zbiorowej halucynacji. Wszyscy chcą wiedzieć czy wróciłeś. Więc jak jest?

Wszyscy? Wpierw pomyślał o SHIELD, ale wtedy przysłaliby do niego Sopelka. Wszyscy czyli wojsko i rząd. Dzięki, Jim, że w ogóle się przejąłeś.

– Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżałem i znikąd nie wróciłem! – powiedział i omało nie upuścił śniadania, gdy ręce mu się zatrzęsły. – Powiedz wszystkim, że mogą się odpieprzyć od mnie, od Iron Mana! – warknął na koniec i zerwał połączenie.

Może i było to niepotrzebne, ale w tej chwili miał inny problem. Wielki, blady, czarnowłosy problem zamknięty na cztery spusty w warsztacie. Pytania Rhodesa tylko go poirytowały. Chciał się stawić przed swoim gościem i z chłodnym spokojem pokazać, kto tu rządzi. Odetchnął kilka razy i pozwolił windzie ruszyć, gdy już opanował złość.

Im niżej zjeżdżał, tym lodowata kula niepokoju rosła coraz większa w jego żołądku. Zdawało mu się, że jedzie i jedzie w nieskończoność, a tymczasem pokonał ledwie trzy piętra. Drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem.

– Jarvis, jak tam nasz gość? – spytał tak na wszelki wypadek.

_Nie śpi, sir, jest niezadowolony i czeka na pana._

Tony'ego jakoś to nie zdziwiło. Asgardczyk zdecydawanie do głupich nie należał, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego umysł, choć mocno pokręcony, zaliczał się do wyjątkowo błyskotliwych. W to akurat miliarder nie wątpił, choć myśl ta przerażała go nieco. Tamten jednak z pewnością domyślał się, że pan domu zjawi się u niego prędzej czy później. Nie zamierzał go zawieść w tej kwestii, dlatego wszedł do warsztatu wyprostowany, z ironicznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

 

Czekał na niego. Wiedział, że przyjdzie. Nie rozczarował go ani trochę. Pozorna duma. Udawana pewność siebie. Sztuczny uśmiech zwycięzcy. Nie oszukasz boga kłamstwa i podstępu takimi drobnostkami.

Podniósł się z niewygodnego, twardego posłania i podszedł bliżej przezroczystej szyby swojego nowego więzienia, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Starkiem. Niemal.

 

Patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak jego gość wstaje z pryczy z niebywałą gracją, jak zbliża się do transparentnej ściany celi. Nawet na jedną chwilę nie zmienił tej swojej irytująco wyniosłej miny. Wsunął palce na szybę i pochylił się nad nią, jakby chciał być jeszcze bliżej milardera.

– Człowieku z Żelaza – odezwał się w końcu tonem tak łagodnym i nie pasującym do sytuacji, że Tonym aż wstrząsnęło, a w jego umyśle zapalił czerwony sygnał ostrzegawczy. To Loki. Loki. Uważaj na wszystko, co i jak mówi!

– Rogasiu – powitał go spokojnie, ale nadal trzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości, choć wiedział, że Asgardczyk siłą nie sforsuje potrójnie wzmocnionej, pancernej powierzchni.

Na wszelki wypadek położył dłoń na konsoli kontrolującej większość funkcji celi, mimo to wcale nie poczuł się pewniej.

– Jak się tobie podoba pokój gościnny? – spytał, opanowując drżenie głosu. Z każdym słowem szło mu lepiej. To właśnie potrafił. Dużo mówić. Zagada i złotoustego boga.

Nie odrywając wzroku od Starka, Loki uniósł kąciki ust.

– Pełen wygód, zupełnie jak moje wcześniejsze zakwaterowanie – wymruczał, prostując się nagle. – Biżuteria równie gustowna. – Podniósł ramiona, pokazując dwie stalowoszare, szerokie bransolety na nadgarstkach, mocno wpijające się bladą skórę. Wyglądały niepozornie, i na Asie rzeczywiście gustownie, ale Tony znał ich prawdziwe właściwości. Sam je skonstruował i teraz chciał przetestować.

– Rozumiem, że w Asgardzie dobierają je pod kolor oczu – rzucił z ironią, ale nie wywołało to żadnej reakcji.

Loki po prostu tam stał, pośrodku celi, zupełnie nieruchomo, z rękoma uniesionymi na wysokości bioder. Nawet w tej dziwacznej, pozbawionej zdobień tunice i bez całego swojego rynsztunku, wyglądał niczym błogosławiące wyznawców bóstwo. Czarne, wijące się na jego ramionach kędziory dodawały tylko tej scenie realizmu. Był jak piękny i mroczny posąg.

As musiał świetnie zdawać sobie sprawę, jakie robi wrażenie w tej chwili, bo opuścił dłonie. A może po prostu zobaczył minę Tony'ego – mieszaninę podziwu, zachwytu, ale i rozdrażnienia, która pojawiła się na jego obliczu.

– Widzę, że przyniosłeś strawę – przemówił wreszcie Loki tonem nieco zblazowanego panicza.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jeśli Asgardczyk dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę, to z pewnością nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się myli. Nadusił jeden z przycisków na konsoli. Ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od kruczowłosego półboga, na którego twarzy wpierw pojawiło się zdziwienie, a potem potężne ciało przeszedł krótki, silny dreszcz. Loki cały aż się wyprężył. Przez krótką chwilę skok napięcia widoczny był między bransoletami, które wbrew woli Asa zderzyły się ze sobą dźwięcznie. Chcąc nie chcąc Loki musiał skrzyżować ramiona na piersi. Z pewnością nie mógł się też poruszyć.

Inżynier przyglądał się swemu dziełu zadowolony. Zerknął też na odczyty na ekranie komputera. Zużycie energii było wysokie. Takie napięcie zwaliłoby zwykłego człowieka z nóg, ale Loki stał wyprostowany, choć mężczyzna dostrzegał lekkie drżenie na jego ustach.

– Niespodzianka – wymruczał i dopiero wtedy odważył się otworzyć celę. Zostawił tacę na podłodze i wycofał się czym prędzej, zamykając wszystko na cztery spusty.

– Bez urazy – dodał z ociąganiem uwalniając Asgardczyka. – To zabezpieczenie na przyszłość. Jeśli będziesz dostatecznie grzeczny, być może wcale nie będę zmuszony używać tej sztuczki.

Loki skinął głową, że rozumie. W końcu podniósł tacę i usiadł z nią na pryczy. Tam niespiesznie zaczął analizować zawartość talerza i kubka. Po chwili ujął jeden z tostów w dwa palce za róg. Obejrzał pieczywo z każdej strony i wgryzł się w nie powoli.

Zimny, wysuszony chleb nie należał do szczególnych delicji, a mimo to półbóg żuł go dość zawzięcie. Wyglądało to zabawnie i Tony nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Zaśmiał się trochę chropawo, jakby zapomniał już, jak to się robi.

– Prawdziwy z ciebie paniczyk, nie ma co – zauważył powstrzymując się z trudem napad wesołości. – A ziarenko nie uwierało cię w nocy w plecy, królewno?

Jego gość podniósł głowę i jedynie zmierzył go pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji wzrokiem.

Tony zaczął szukać określeń bardziej obraźliwych, byle tylko wywołać w Lokim jakąś reakcję. Złapał się na tym, że chętnie wszedłby tam do niego i potrząsnął porządnie, byle tamten mu oddał albo chociaż się odezwał. To milczenie było z każdą chwilę coraz bardziej niepokojące.

– Poprzednim razem nie byłeś taki milczący, Rogasiu – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu.

– Nie rozumiem. Dlaczegóż to chciałbyś, bym cokolwiek mówił – odezwał się Loki, odkładając niedojedzony kawałek grzanki na talerz. Kawy nawet nie tknął.

– Ostatnio usta się tobie nie zamykały. Wolność od wolności, bla bla, armia, bla bla, żałośni śmiertelnicy.

Po każdym pełnym szyderstwa słowie człowieka, Loki prostował się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu, w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy samej szybie.

– Wydaje się tobie, że wszystko wiesz, wszystko rozumiesz? – As wypluł te słowa z siebie, jakby parzyły jego język. – Jesteś jak oni wszyscy. Oceniasz, nie znając całej prawdy. Nic nie wiesz, Anthony Starku!

Miliarder zacisnął wargi, słysząc własne pełne imię w ustach wroga. Potem jednak skupił się na jego wypowiedzi. O czym Loki mówił? O Asgardzie i swojej karze? Czy może o czymś, co wydarzyło się wcześniej? Cokolwiek by to nie było, mocno wpłynęło na jego zachowanie. Wystarczyło wspomnieć o Nowym Jorku, a tamten od razu wybuchł. Dziwna reakcja obronna. Mimo wszystko jakoś go rozumiał. Tamta bitwa zmieniłaby każdego, więc dlaczego i główny winowajca całego tego chaosu, nie odczułby jej następstw.

– Każdy z nas ma swoje piekło – szepnął, nim zorientował się, że wypowiada na głos swoje myśli.

Loki podniósł głowę. Wyraz jego twarzy natychmiast się zmienił. Obojętna maska opadła na dobre, a na jego ustach zagościł paskudny uśmiech.

– Piekło jest w każdym z nas – zaczął mówić bardzo cicho. – Twoje jest wyjątkowe, Anthony Starku. Afganistan. Nowy Jork. Malibu.

Tony spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Skąd?! Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo półbóg nie zamierzał przestać.

– Nie obawiaj się, nikomu nie powiem – kontynuował nadal się uśmiechając, choć jego oczy pozostały tak samo chłodne, tak samo pozbawione współczucia. – To będzie nasz sekret.

As okręcił się powoli, a jego wzrok padł na coś w kącie warsztatu.

– Stworzyłeś tu coś bardzo gustownego, ale to chyba nieszczególnie twoje wymiary – wymruczał cicho, ale miliarder i tak słyszał każde słowo.

Tony doskonale zadawał sobie sprawę o czym Loki mówi.

Zbroja.

Zupełnie nowy pancerz o wciętych kształtach. Stop złota i tytanu pokryty warstwą czerwono-srebrnej farby. Tak piękna i ukończona. Rescue.

– To dla niej, czyż nie? Zbudowałeś to dla niej – stwierdził ostatecznie As. – Tyle pracy, tyle czasu poświęconego na dobranie odpowiednich materiałów, ale w głębi doskonale wiesz, że ona nigdy jej nie przywdzieje...

Tony odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zamarł. Zamiast jadowicie zielonych, wpatrywały się w niego, piękne, niebieskie, przysłonięte rudą grzywką oczy.

Wiedział, że to kłamstwo, oszustwo, iluzja, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać pierwszego odruchu.

– Pepper – szepnął zbliżając się niepewnie do celi.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Tak prawdziwa, taka jaką zapamiętał, zanim...

– Zanim złożyłeś mnie do grobu – odezwała się, a jej twarz posiniała nagle, tęczówki zmętniały, włosy stały się mokrymi strąkami.

– Nie – jęknął cicho i zaczął cofać się powoli, gdy topielica zbliżała się , wyciągając do niego dłonie. Wpadł na konsolę i złapał się jej kurczowo.

To nie była prawda! To tylko przewidzenie! Sztuczka Lokiego! Pepper tu nie ma, bo... nie żyje...

– Dość! – ryknął i uderzył otwartą dłonią w przyciski na pulpicie.

Wewnątrz celi niczym przy spięciu rozprysnęły się iskry i zaraz cały warsztat wypełnił kobiecy krzyk, który zamienił się w pełen złości skowyt. Stark odważył się podnieść głowę. Pepper zniknęła, a pośrodku klęczał Loki wsparty na dłoniach. Dyszał ciężko. Więc można było go zranić.

Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo. Oto była reakcja jakiej oczekiwał. Zapragnął usłyszeć ten krzyk bólu jeszcze raz. Powoli obrócił pokrętło i wcisnął przycisk. Ciało Asa wyprężyło się gwałtownie, tym razem jednak nawet nie pisnął. Z kącika przygryzionych ust popłynął strumyczek krwi. Zdziwiony półbóg starł ją placami i spojrzał na człowieka. Jego oczy nie prosiły. Nie błagały. Loki triumfował mimo paroksyzmów bólu, które nim wstrząsały. Tym razem miliarder zrozumiał go bez słów.

_Myślisz, że różnisz się ode mnie, Anthony Starku? Jesteś taki sam jak ja..._ Tyle właśnie dojrzał w spojrzeniu swojego więźnia. Smutną, przerażającą prawdę, której zawsze się obawiał.

Dobrze wiedział, co wiedział, ale pragnął uczynić to ponownie, by raz jeszcze usłyszeć jęk Lokiego. Chciał go ukarać. Za Coulsona. Za Nowy Jork. Za Pepper. Za swoje koszmary. Za swoje niepowodzenia. Za wszystko, co wydarzyło się od ich pierwszego spotkania w _Stuttgarcie._ Bo zasłużył. Bo ktoś powinien to zrobić.

Tym razem Loki wydał z siebie przytłumione stęknięcie. Napięcie w bransoletach osiągnęło właśnie taki poziom, że u zwykłego śmiertelnika już dawno doszłoby do zatrzymania akcji serca. U Asa pojawiły się jedynie poparzenia wokół zaciśniętego na jego nadgarstkach metalu, ale z każdą chwilą wędrowały coraz wyżej po rękach i przedramionach. Tony'ego uderzył w nozdrza swąd przypalonego mięsa.

– Jezu – wymamrotał i pozwolił dłoni powoli zsunąć się z konsoli. Jęk w celi ustał momentalnie, zastąpiony przez przyspieszony, urywany oddech.

Śniadanie podeszło mu do gardła. Wpatrywał się tępo w klawiaturę, czekając aż mdłości same miną, ale unoszący się się w powietrzu odór palącej się skóry i obijający się echem pod czaszką żałosny głos poniżenia, wywołały tylko więcej torsji. Osunął się na kolana i zwymiotował do kubełka na śmieci.

Wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Przesunął dłonią po spoconej twarzy, próbując zebrać galopujące myśli.

Co właśnie się z nim stało? Czy tak zachowują się ludzie doprowadzeni na skraj? Musiał postradać na moment rozum. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego komukolwiek, nawet Lokiemu, który przecież na karę zasługiwał. O tak bardzo zasługiwał. Jego krzyk przez krótką chwilę sprawił mu tak wielką przyjemność, że zaczął się sam siebie bać. W kogo się zmienił przez te miesiące samotności?

– Czy właśnie zniżyłem do twojego poziomu, Rogasiu? A może zamieniam się w ciebie – zwrócił się do Asa, choć chwilę mu zajęło, nim zebrał się na odwagę i spojrzał w jego stronę.

Loki podniósł się powoli. Jego oczy płonęły gniewem, jakiego Tony jeszcze nigdy u nikogo nie widział. Czujniki zapiszczały, gdy promieniowanie w celi niebezpiecznie wzrosło. Metalowe łóżko wyskoczyło wysoko w powietrze i trzasnęło z hukiem o szybę, ale nie zostawiło na niej nawet najmniejszej rysy.

– Daleko tobie do mnie – wycedził Asgardczyk, prostując się. – Nie przyszedłem szukać z wami, śmiertelnikami, zwady. Nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru, Stark. Po co mnie szukałeś? To nie miałoby nigdy miejsca, gdybyś się nie zjawił w swojej lśniącej zbroi!

Mechanik zamrugał. Loki najzwyczajniej w świecie bredził. Ta ilość prądu namieszała mu w głowie, jak nic. Ale Tony wiedział już, co zrobi. Zero litości. Niech As o tym wie.

Podniósł się w końcu z klęczek i podszedł do celi.

– Myślisz, że ktokolwiek tobie uwierzy po Nowym Jorku? Na mnie nie licz, nie po tym, co mi dziś sprezentowałeś – powiedział, wpatrując się półboga bardziej z politowaniem niż złością. – Jutro wydam cię SHIELD. Fury się ucieszy z ciebie i tych zabawek. Nie sądzę by był tak łaskawy jak ja.

Loki drgnął na te ostatnie słowa. Jego twarz dziwnie złagodniała. Mężczyzna nie dał mu szansy przemówić. Odwrócił się i chciał wyjść, gdy As odezwał się bardzo cicho, a jednocześnie tak dobitnie, jakby Tony słyszał jego głos w swojej głowie.

– Obaj dobrze wiemy, Anthony Starku, że potrzebujesz pomocy. To nie szaleństwo. Znam je zbyt dobrze. Zbłądziłeś, sam to z pewnością dostrzegasz. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Mogę to zrobić... za drobną przysługę.

Tony uśmiechnął się ponuro pod nosem.

– Pewnie każdego potrafisz tak osądzić, ale nie siebie – rzucił, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. – Więc jak wielki, wspaniały bóg zechciałby w swej łasce pomóc zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi? Czego chcesz, co?

As stał nieruchomo i nie wyglądał już tak dumnie. Przygarbił ramiona, na jego ustach igrał nerwowy tik. Tylko szmaragdowe oczy znów stały się chłodne.

– Na powrót mogę zmienić ciebie w Człowieka z Żelaza – odezwał się jednak zaskakująco pewnym głosem. Kryło się w nim tyle sprzeczności i w tym momencie inżynier nie mógł już stwierdzić, który Loki jest prawdziwy, ten przeświadczony o swojej wyższości czy ten pokonany. Czy cokolwiek w nim było autentyczne?

Tony roześmiał się cicho.

– Może nie zauważyłeś, królewno, ale ja JESTEM Iron Manem! – Dotknął reaktora ukrytego pod koszulką na piersi. – Nikt mi tego nie odebrał...

– Czy aby na pewno – przerwał mu As brutalnie. – Nie jesteś w stanie walczyć ze sobą samym. Kogo uratujesz, jeśli pokonują ciebie twoje własne demony? Ja zaś mogę je usunąć, mogę sprawić, by zniknęły twoje koszmary. Staniesz się kim byłeś.

Prychnął słysząc tę propozycję. Nikt nie mógłby tego dokonać! To z pewnością kolejny boski blef lub inny sposób, by go pognębić. Tym razem nie da się nabrać.

– W zamian za co? Za moją duszę? – spytał kpiąco. Miał ochotę podejść i roześmiać mu się prosto w twarz. Nie skończyło by się to dla niego za dobrze. Cieszył się, że w pobliżu nie ma okna i dzieli ich gruba szyba.

– Kusząca propozycja, Stark. Jednak obiecuję tobie, że przysługa będzie znacznie mniej... bolesna – zapewnił go z tak szczerym uśmiechem, że przez moment Tony naprawdę chciał mu uwierzyć.

To naprawdę rozwiązałoby jego wszystkie problemy. Wyleczyło z bezsenności. Mógłby wrócić do pracy, jak kiedyś. Mógłby znów być Iron Manem. Wolał nawet nie pytać Lokiego skąd to wie, skąd zna jego obawy i fobie. To sztuczka. Musiała być!

– Nie ma mowy. Nie kupię od ciebie tego worka, jeśli nie wiem, jaki kot w nim siedzi – stwierdził, starając się zachować powagę, ale brwi Lokiego, które podjechały mu aż do linii włosów, jakoś to uniemożliwiały.

– Nie. Po dwakroć nie. Patrz na mnie tak, ile chcesz, Bambi. Między nami nigdy nie będzie żadnego porozumienia. Żadnego układu. Nigdy! – oznajmił Asowi głośno, koncentrując na nim twarde spojrzenie. – Jutro SHIELD zrobi z tobą porządek. Życzę tobie powodzenia, królewno. Do rychłego niezobaczenia.

To miał być udany koniec tej bezsensownej rozmowy.

__Sir, mam wiadomość od pana Rogersa__ , odezwał nagle Jarvis.

– Odtwórz – rzucił, kierując się do windy.

__To transmisja na żywo, sir._ _

Rozległy się trzaski, jakiś huk, a potem do tego wszystkiego dołączył mocno zniekształcony głos Steve'a.

– Tony? Jesteś tam? Mamy duży problem. Coś jest nie tak z Bannerem. – Po drugiej stronie miliarder usłyszał głośny ryk. – Z Hulkiem. Jesteś nam potrzebny. Tony, słyszysz mn...

Wtem potężny warkot zatrząsł głośnikami i zagłuszył ostatnie słowa Rogersa. Nagle wszystkie odgłosy ucichły, zastąpione przez cichy szum.

__Nie mogę przywrócić połączenia, sir. Sugerowałbym..._ _

– Kurwa – mruknął pod nosem, ignorując rady SI. – Dobra, Jarv, przygotuj zbroję.

 

Nawet przez krótką chwilę nie zastanawiał się ani nad tym co się tam prawdopodobnie wydarzyło, ani co musi teraz zrobić. Adrenalina robiła swoje. Działał instynktownie. Improwizował. Był sobą.

_Sir, uważam, że lepsza byłaby..._ , zaczął Jarvis, gdy Tony stanął na podeście czekając aż elementy zbroi połączą się na jego ciele w całość.

– Nie ma na to czasu – burknął i w ostatniej chwili złapał złotą przyłbicę.

 

Nowy Jork płonął.

Tony wzbił się wysoko ponad płomienie i wyrównał lot, usiłując manewrować wśród kłębów dymu. W dole panowała panika. Przedstawiciele sił porządkowych bez powodzenia starali się uspokoić ludzi uciekających we wszystkich kierunkach. Tłum oszalał. Tratował wszystko na swojej drodze.

Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek było tak źle, nawet podczas inwazji Chitauri.

W ostatniej chwili wyhamował, gdy czujnik zbliżeniowy ostrzegł go przed przeszkodą. Wzniósł się i wylądował na dachu wieżowca.

– Jarv, znalazłeś już Kapitana? – spytał, rozglądając się, ale dostrzegał naprawdę niewiele. Dym gęstniał z każdą chwilą.

__Tak, ale sygnał pana Rogersa przemieszcza się w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Nie. Teraz kieruje się w naszą stronę, sir. Jest blisko Central Parku._ _

Tony w pierwszej chwili pobłogosławił Fury'ego za mikrolokalizatory wszczepiane agentom, ale zaraz się zreflektował. Cokolwiek się tu bowiem działo, z pewnością to właśnie SHIELD maczało w tym palce.

Spróbuj się z nim skontaktować – powiedział tylko. Potrzebował lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji, a tylko Steve mógłby rzucić trochę światła na to, co tu się działo.

__Żadna z częstotliwości SHIELD nie jest dostępna, sir_ _ _, poinformował SI, jakby z żalem, że nie może mu bardziej dopomóc._

– Zaklął pod nosem. Nie mógł zupełnie ogarnąć otaczającego go chaosu i wszechobecnego szaleństwa.

– Dobra, zablokuj współrzędne Kapitana i uruchom autopilota. I znajdź Bruce'a – dorzucił, nim wystartował.

Zbroja leciała sama, a on tylko sprawdzał odczyty i komunikaty służb porządkowych oraz mediów. Cokolwiek się tutaj wydarzyło, było katastrofalne w skutkach. Ludzie zatruci tlenkiem węgla. Przygnieceni przez walące się budynki. Stratowani przez spanikowany tłum.

Dziękował w duchu za filtry powietrza zainstalowane w zbroi. To było jednak wciąż za mało Nie wiedział, jak pomóc innym.

__Sir, przed nami Central Park__ _,_ odezwał się w końcu Jarvis, a pancerz obniżył lot i po chwili wylądował. Tutaj Tony mógł coś jeszcze dostrzec w nie tak gęstym dymie.

– Steve! – krzyknął. Skaner pokazywał mu, że Kapitan znajduje się gdzieś przed nim. Nie tak daleko. Zawołał go jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż bardziej usłyszał niż poczuł pukanie w swoją opancerzoną nogę.

– Nie tak głośno, Tony – Spomiędzy zarośli wyłoniła się pokryta umorusana, pokrwawiona twarz Rogersa.

– Sopelku, tęskniłeś? – przywitał go radośnie i podniósł maskę. Miny nie miał już takiej rozbawionej. – Co tu się dzieje, może mi wyjaśnisz?

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

– SHIELD zrobiło coś Bruce'owi – odezwał się w końcu.

Tony'ego zmroziło na moment. Dobrze wiedział, że Fury od zawsze miał to swoje jedno oko zawsze skierowane na biednego doktora. W końcu kazał spreparować tę fantastyczną celę specjalnie dla Dużego.

– Rozumiem, że naszym problemem jest duży, zielony koleś w nadmiernie rozciągniętych gatkach? – spytał, próbując zażartować, ale wyszło raczej marnie.

– To nie jest zabawne – mruknął Kapitan, krzywiąc się. – Myślałem, że może wiesz coś więcej. Gdy rozmawiałem z Brucem ostatnio dał mi do zrozumienia, że ma jakieś kłopoty, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Wspomniał tylko, że próbował się z tobą skontaktować kilka razy, ale nie odpowiedziałeś na żadną z jego wiadomości.

Tony przełknął ślinę głośno. Dzień w dzień przez ostatnie pół roku kazał Jarvisowi kasować każdą wiadomość, każde nagranie. To była jego wina. Wszystko to stało się przez niego.

Chwilę trwało nim znalazł odwagę, by się odezwać do Steve'a, który chyba gp jednak aż tak surowo nie oceniał.

– Dobra. Reszta drużyny jest z tobą? Natasza? – spytał cicho.

Kapitan pobladł i wskazał mu powalony wieżowiec. Nic nie powiedział, ale inżynier wiedział, co chce mu przekazać.

– Clint?

Tony'emu coraz trudniej było mu zachować spokój, ale musiał wiedzieć, na czym stoją.

– Próbował ratować Taszę – westchnął cicho żołnierz.

A więc stracili i Wdowę, i Sokoła. Bruce'a też należało wykreślić, skoro to na niego musieli teraz zapolować. Sapnął na samego siebie. To nie zabrzmiało najlepiej. Banner to przecież jego przyjaciel, brat w nauce, a nie jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Nawet jeśli było gorzej niż źle, musiał mu pomóc.

Sir, myślę, że znalazłem pana Bannera. Nie jest jednak do końca sobą , głos Jarvisa w jego słuchawkach wydał mu się jeszcze bardziej beznamiętny niż zwykle. SI nie musiał dodawać, gdzie Bruce jest, bo zaraz obaj ze Stevem usłyszeli potworny ryk.

– Tony, potrzebujemy planu – powiedział wtedy Kapitan szybko.

– Znasz mnie, Sopelku – odparł, zbywając komentarz towarzysza o sukinknotach wzruszeniem ramion, a potem zasłonił twarz maską.

Nie zdążył jednak wznieść się za wysoko, bo nagle coś chwyciło go brutalnie i zaczęło z głośnym pomrukiem miażdżyć w uścisku potężnych ramion. Próby przyspieszania i odpychania się repulsorami w rękawicach i butach zdały się na nic. Wszystkie systemy zwariowały. Jarvis informował go, że zbroja nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Metalowe elementy wbijały się boleśnie w ciało. Krzyczał z bólu, czując jak jego kości trzeszczą bliskie pęknięcia. Wtem rozległ się metaliczny świst i mocarne ramiona naraz go upuściły. Czuł jak spada. Zupełnie jak w koszmarach, jak wtedy, gdy leciał przez portal. Teraz Ziemia znajdowała się znacznie bliżej, ale tym razem nie miał po swojej stronie Hulka, który mógłby go złapać. Zamknął oczy i czekał na swój nieuchronny koniec.

– Nie bądź tego taki pewien – usłyszał po chwili przy swoim uchu. Objęły go łagodne ramiona, przyciskając do piersi. Nie to powinien czuć, nie dotyk chłodnej, gładkiej skóry na swoich ramionach, a ból pogruchotanych kości.

– Wystarczy, że się zgodzisz – wymruczał ten sam głos.

– Dobrze, tak – wyszeptał z trudem, bo chciał żyć.

– A więc przebudź się Anthony Starku...

 

Jego imię i nazwisko wypowiedziane tym spokojnym tonem zmusiły go do otworzenia oczu. Dookoła nie był ruin, pogorzeliska, dymu, tylko jego warsztat. On sam klęczał przed celą cały mokry, jakby przeżył prawdziwy wysiłek fizyczny, jakby naprawdę umierał.

– Coś ty mi zrobił? – spytał z trudem łapiąc oddech

– To tylko mały pokaz tego, co może stać się pewnego dnia – odpowiedział bóg.

– Świetnie, zostałem pouczony! – warknął, podnosząc się z klęczek. W końcu spojrzał na Lokiego za grubą szybą, który sam wcale nie wyglądał najlepiej. Na bladym czole pojawiły się krople potu, a cienie pod ciemnozielonymi oczami tylko się pogłębiły.

Nie spodobał mu się ani uśmieszek na twarzy kruczowłosego mężczyzny, ani wyraźny triumf w jego spojrzeniu, ani to, co powiedział mu po chwili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byłam zasmucona, że pisanie tego rozdziału zajęło mi tak dużo czasu, ale teraz jestem bardziej faktem, że skasowałam pierwszy przy okazji dodawania tegoż.  
> W każdym razie, oto jest, nikt się nie spodziewał, że będzie (i w dodatku taki długi, szok należy do mnie).
> 
> Zbetowała nieco podenerwowana mną [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin). Dedykuję jej też wszystkie "demony".


	3. TPP - małe ogłoszenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenie dotyczące _Tuż przed północą_

~~Nie, nie, wcale nie zamierzam porzucić _Tuż przed północą_  (o ile ktoś się tym w ogóle przejmuje).~~

Właściwie chciałam tylko zakomunikować, że mam w planach kontynuowanie fica, choć po dwóch rozdziałach i roku przerwy może się to wydawać niewyobrażalne.

Aktualnie nadrabiam uczelniane zaległości po moim półrocznym wyjeździe do Helsinek i choć potem teoretycznie powinnam pisać licencjat, to nie zamierzam się ograniczać i TPP powinno pojawiać się względnie regularnie.

W tej chwili jednak muszę się sama rozpisać, bo trochę moja pisarska forma zardzewiała. Jeśli ktoś chciałby mi w tym pomóc, to zapraszam na mojego tumblra, gdzie można wysyłać mi  prompty. Chętnie przygarnę trochę frostironowych feelsów (nie gardzę też innymi parami marvelowskimi, o nie).

Mój url to: [why-so-mischievous](http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/). Zapraszam, choć ostrzegam przed dość wybuchową mieszanką różnych fandomów.

Do napisania,

Mags

**Author's Note:**

> Jak można być takim kretynem, żeby skasować pierwszy rozdział, próbując dodać drugi? Jak się okazuje można...
> 
> Zbetowała [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin)


End file.
